A girl with a sword & horse
by hottie from hell
Summary: Sesshoumaru shows loving care to a human girl called Rin, but can he give the same love to another human girl, or will he treat her as he does to Inuyasha?


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters only, Linanie, Recora and 'the horse'.  
  
I just hope you like the story. If you have any problems with it just review them if you like or email me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone brightly above the weathered trees, making little spots of light litter the ground. All kinds of animals roamed the forest floor and trees keeping aware of the surroundings. Demon animals also walked the floors and flew in the air making their way in the earth.  
  
Linanie slept soundly trying to ignore the animal's calls to each other. Slowly she rolled onto her side and covered her long arms around her head that flooded with red hair. A little wind blew on her making her scrunch into a tight ball trying to keep warm. 'Just go away! The monkeys are sure talking today. That or they're arguing. I can't understand what they're saying for they're too far.'  
  
Linanie unrolled herself and opened her eyes. Looking around for a minute she stood up and grabbed a sword that lay a few inches away. The sword, Fang, was quite new. Linanie's father had given it to her before she escaped the town of the attack. 'I'll never forget you mom and dad. I just wish you weren't dead. Don't worry I won't let those demons who attacked our village escape.'  
  
Sighing, she wiped her face and swung the sword on her back so it was secure for the day. Jumping, she flew from tree to tree looking for her friend she visited every morning. Looking down as she fell to another tree she listened. "Recora where are you?" Jumping up again she flew again landing on thin branches and leaping in the air again. Finally she saw him.  
  
A large cat about the size of a small horse leapt out of the water. His back had red stripes lining him completely. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of a near person. Looking up he settled down seeing Linanie flying towards him. His fangs showed deeply making creatures warned about him, but deeply he was a nice animal.  
  
Making a small sound as she landed on the ground she looked right at him. His voice was tence and deep as he spoke. "Linanie, where were you? I told you to meet me here this morning as the sun rose."  
  
"Sorry Recora, I just slept in a little. I won't do again." Looking down she almost wanted to walk away. She had never disappointed him before. He was her best friend. The only one who had cared for her when she wondered into the forest trying to run from the demons that attacked her village.  
  
Chuckling, he sat down and looked at her with caring eyes. "Don't worry Linanie. I could never be disappointed with you no matter what you ever did. You do need more time to sleep. You're about 15 now aren't you?"  
  
Looking back up at her friend, she said, "Just about. You've taught me well. Since the day you found me and till now. It's almost time for me to leave the forest."  
  
Sadly Recora laid down trying to ignore what she had said. She was almost his own. He'd known her since she was 5 years old.  
  
Noticing she had made him sad she knelt by his large head then said, "Don't worry. I'll still come back to visit you. You're the most important thing in my life. I just have to leave and find more about my family and village. And Fang."  
  
Clearing his throat, Recora looked up at her then said, "Of course. You just have to finish your training first. I wouldn't want you to leave and have no way to defend yourself. Outside the forest is dangerous and I would never want you to get hurt."  
  
Laying his head back down he closed his eyes for a few minutes. 'He's in deep thought. I wish I wouldn't have said that to him.'  
  
"Recora, you wouldn't mind if I skipped training today and visited some friends of mine. I haven't seen them for awhile and I just want to make sure they're fine."  
  
"Sure. Your training is almost complete. I'd have to say that you're almost a better fighter then me."  
  
"Recora, that'll never happen. You're the strongest demon in the jungle." Smiling, she got up and left him chuckling to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Linanie! There you are!" five little wolf pups came running over to Linanie jumping up on her making her fall back. It then became a contest of licking her face.  
  
Laughing Linanie kept saying, "Okay! Okay you dogs." All of the puppies jumped off of her then sat wagging their tails. Linanie got up on her feet so none of them could lick her face.  
  
"Linanie, where have you been in the last few days? We haven't seen you forever! We thought you left the forest without saying goodbye," The smallest pup said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
Bending down, Linanie picked her up then said, "I would never leave without saying goodbye. That and I'm not going to leave for another few months." That made all of the puppies' starts wagging their tails harder. Setting the smallest puppy down she started to run. Looking back to see if they were following her she ran faster.  
  
The game of chase began as every puppy started to chase after her. Looking back again all she could see was five fluffy gray spots running. Stopping to let them catch up she suddenly got a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
The puppies stopped too and looked up. They started to back up with fear in their eyes. Linanie slowly stepped back too. Her breathing turned fast as she looked up. The sounds of animals talking happily turned to silence. The sun that shone in the forest turned to black.  
  
Tons of angry demons swarmed the sky. One of them looked down and locked eyes with Linanie. "You guys run. Don't stop running until you reach home then hide. Make sure that non of you get left behind and stick together." Looking back to see if they were gone she found the hadn't even moved. "What are you waiting for run?!"  
  
"Linanie watch out!" One of the puppies yelled. Being distracted of making sure the puppies ran she didn't notice a demon heading straight for her. Swinging her sword out she jumped out of the way just before he hit her. "Run!" All of them turned around and ran as fast as they could.  
  
The demon saw the defenseless puppies and headed toward them. "No get away from them!" She sliced the demons tail just in time. He turned around with his dragon eyes looking at her. Shaking she started towards him again. The demon swung around and tossed her back a few feet making her stagger to get back up.  
  
Picking up her sword she put it in front of her face to show she wasn't backing down. 'I recognize this demon from somewhere. But where? I haven't seen him in the forest. Oh no! This is the one that attacked my village, and then that must mean...'Looking up she saw it. "Damn you! You killed all the people in my village with all those demons." Her anger showed clearly and her sword ignited with flames around it like it always did when it's master was angry.  
  
She started to swing at him but was once again knocked down. Looking up she saw the demon coming after her. Just before he could reach her a yellowish blob with red stripes jumped in front of her blocking the demons blow. "Recora no!"  
  
Recora fell to the floor but got back up and attacked the demon that tried to harm his best friend. "Linanie get out of here!" He kept attacking the demon and biting his neck trying to kill him.  
  
Linanie jumped into a tree to watch the battle. Recora was bit a few times in the back and shoulders making him roar from pain. Finally, he was knocked down and fell against a tree. Recora didn't move as the demon advanced on the almost dead cat.  
  
"No!" Jumping down, she swung her sword at the demon just in time before he killed Recora. The demons head fell to the forest floor. Linanie starred at her kill for a second then ran to Recora.  
  
His breathing was short and fast. His blood covered his stripes and body. Kneeling down she sat by his head then picked it up and put it in her lap. "Recora no." He opened his eyes until he met hers.  
  
"Linanie run out of the forest now. They're here to kill everyone. You have to leave." Coughing he breathed a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you Recora. You can't die."  
  
Opening his eyes again he looked at her. "It's too late to save me. You're training is complete. You can save yourself. Don't worry... about me... it's too late." His head fell to the floor and his breathing stopped.  
  
"Recora... no." Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she laid a kiss on his head. Picking up her sword she got up and looked down at him. Loud banging could be heard around her. Screaming of animals sounded in the distance. Picking up her feet, she slowly turned and started to walk. Then after a moment she ran.  
  
Demons could be seen above her. Tons swarmed the sky. Some breathing fire and others breathing gas. The forest behind her was slowly catching on fire and lots of deaths were being made.  
  
After running for what seemed forever, she finally made it to a clearing full of hills and grass. "I haven't seen this view forever." Looking back she saw dark smoke all over the forest. Her home. "This is my second home that's been destroyed by demons. Demons who've killed everyone I've ever loved."  
  
Linanie continued to run not looking back as tears filled her eyes. He sword in her hands started to glow with fire as she ran. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up to pure silence, Linanie looked up to the sky seeing nothing but blackness. It wasn't night, it was day. Remembering what had just happened to her the previous day, she sat up then looked down and started to cry again.  
  
'Recora, the pups, everyone was destroyed but why? Can't those demons see that all that they wanted was peace? What did the demons want?' Looking around her she saw her sword. "Is it Fang that they want? My father told me before he made me run that to not let any demons have it. No matter what they did that they couldn't have it. But he never said anything about them searching for it."  
  
Standing up she looked into the direction of the forest. All that could be seen was fire, smoke and burnt threes. Picking up her sword she started to walk. After awhile, she saw a small pond. She walked over to it and knelt down then took some sips. The water was warm but cool to the stomach.  
  
A horse's snort could be heard behind her. Jumping up and flinging herself around she saw a black horse standing and looking at her. Her fast actions made him jump back and his mane, ankles and tail engulfed into flames. He stepped back some more trying to show he didn't want harm but could fight.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kneeling down she picked up some grass and showed it to him. Looking at her for a second, the horse stepped forward. The fire on him slowly went back to normal showing he wasn't threatened. He went up to her hand and started eating the long green grass she held.  
  
After he finished he started searching her hand for more. "You're a horse demon aren't you? Unlike the other animal demons, horse demons can't talk. But the can produce flames when they feel threatened. That and you can grow wings when you need to and fly. Kind of like a Pegasus." The horse nickered as if he understood what she was saying. Getting up, Linanie walked around the horse's sides and stopped at its side.  
  
Wincing, she looked at his cut more deeply. It was right by his ribs and very deep. "Did you encounter the demons too?" The horse looked at her every move not quite trusting her yet. She walked over to his neck and started to pet him.  
  
The horse took a few steps forward and drank out of the pond. Linanie stepped back and looked at the horse then said, "Well bye. I have places to go and things to do. I guess I'll be seeing you around." The horse watched her leave but when she got to far he whined and then started to follow her.  
  
Linanie stopped and looked at the horse. She smiled then walked again. She could hear the horse following her real close. Looking back the horse was right behind her to her right side. Putting her sword back behind her back she walked towards more hills. "I don't really know or care where I'm going. Just away from here. Do you want to follow me?" The horse nickered then went right by her. "Can... you understand me?" The horse lowered his head and lifted it up again as if saying 'yes'.  
  
Laughing she started to run with the horse by her. The horse was jumping playfully to her and flinging his front legs in the air. Stopping, she looked at the horse seriously. The horse stopped too and looked right back at her. "Can you fly?" The horse stepped back and wings grew out of his back. "Can I ride you?"  
  
The horse walked over to her and kneeled down knowing he was too big for her to climb. Linanie jumped up and he stepped back up. "Where do you want to go?" he looked back to the forest then looked forward. Linanie held onto his mane knowing he was going to start going. He ran faster and faster until he reached a hill and jumped off of it. His wings flapped calmly and steady ass he flew higher into the air.  
  
Linanie smiled to her as she saw stuff she never thought existed. There were a few rivers, lakes, more forests, some villages and a castle way up ahead. This was the first time she'd ever felt this happy in the last few months.  
  
A big gust of wind blew her a little bit so she hugged down on the horse a little more. 'I wonder if he has a name? I'd like to travel with this horse. He's really gentle. I think his family was in the forest too.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wut do ya think? I tried to make this one long and interesting so I just hope you like it. Sesshoumaru will probably come in next chap. 


End file.
